


What Sam Wants

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, movie challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: Having giving so much, a certain someone wants to give back to Sam.





	What Sam Wants

Summary: Having giving so much, a certain someone wants to give back to Sam.

Pairing: Sam x Reader

Setting: End of Season 11

Notes: Written for SPN MOVIE NIGHT CHALLENGE @thing-you-do-with-that-thing tag. Movie I picked is What women want with Sam. Also anything in italics is thoughts so mostly the women.

 

“Hey Sam here’s a little present, won’t last long but it might help you get what or should I say who you want,” a disembodied male voice chuckles making Sam move restlessly in bed. “Oh and Merry Christmas.”

Waking for a few moments, sitting up right, blinking the sleep from his eyes as they dart around the dark room. Shaking his head, Sam drops back into bed, arms crossed behind his head staring up at the ceiling wondering what the voice meant. But more importantly who and why. Those thoughts would have to wait till morning as his eyes start to get heavy and droop back down to cover those expressive hazel green eyes.

Next morning dawned clear and cold with blue skies, alarm blaring at 6am, Sam rolling out of bed to get dressed for his morning run. Entering the kitchen, slightly surprised to see Mary sitting at the table cup of steamy coffee to her right nose buried in the morning paper. Still takes some getting used to, seeing her every morning now that she’s returned from her self-finding trip.

“Mornin’ mom.”

“Headin’ out for your run Sam?” eyes glancing up at her youngest a fond smile on her lips.

It’d been weird and for a time Mary wondered if accepting Billie’s offer wouldn’t be for the best. Though one look at her boys and she knew the answer would always be no.

_“Might need to start myself working out more myself,”_ Mary thought going back to reading the paper.

Quick glance around then back at his mom, “You can always join me if you want Mom.”

Puzzled, she looked back up at Sam as he grabbed his usual breakfast of coffee, yogurt and a bran muffin. “I didn’t say anything Sam.”

“I just heard you say you needed to start working out more,” deep frown marring his features for a moment as he takes a health bite of his muffin.

Shaking her head, “No I thought it, I didn’t say it out loud,” Raising from her seat, Mary steps in front placing her hand against his forehead. “Did you pick up some special power while I was gone?”

Jerking back, staring, “No why would you ask?”

“Because you can read thoughts all of a sudden?”

Snorting he steps away taking his breakfast with him, “Don’t be silly Mom I didn’t read your mind. You said it out loud, just forgot.”

“Calling me old Sammy?” mischief in her tone, laced with concern in her eyes.

“Well, yes I’m mean no of course not just,” he shrugs almost tripping over the step out of the kitchen. “Forgetful?”

Laughter greeted his ears from behind, light and feminine, music to his ears. “I’d run while you can Sam. I don’t think Mary’s too happy with that answer,” chuckles still escaping your smiling lips.

Both women laughed harder at the deep red blush that covered Sam’s cheeks as he took off.

_“Hate to see him go but damn do I love to watch him leave,”_ those thoughts make you chuckle harder, your own light blush dusting your cheeks when Sam glanced back, a confused look in his hazel eyes but he keeps going.

Shaking your H/C hair while entering, glancing towards Mary, “Mornin.”

“Morning, sleep well?”

Nodding and heading towards the coffee marker, needing that first cup of joe to wake up fully. “As good as can be expected.”

“Nightmares?” Mary smiled when you took the seat next to her. Having grown fond of your company the past three weeks as you didn’t look at her like some weird Night of the living dead. But instead treated her like a normal person. Of course it helped that you never met Mary, nor knew much about her other than the fact that she’s, Sam and Dean’s mother. Sure there’d been stories, ones you never listened to because stories while some times had a drop of truth didn’t always mean the whole fiction wasn’t made up.

“Always,” you answered, pouring a little milk and sugar into your coffee. “The job doesn’t give much for fluffiness nor comfort after all.”

“Ah yes one of the many draw backs of a hunter’s life. It sucks royally.”

“Who you tellin’,” chuckling careful not to snort hot coffee out your nose.

While the two of you talked over coffee, an offer to start breakfast tossed back and forth before being agreed upon you’d both work together. Laughter’s what greets Dean’s ears as he stumbles into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and stomach, wrapped in his old man robe, feet bare, hair sticking up at all angles.

“Mornin Dean Bean,” calling over your shoulder while flipping another pancake. Trying to keep yourself from laughing at the picture he presented to you and Mary.

Grumbling, not paying attention to either of you, he heads over to the coffee pot finding it full for once. “Ah nectar of the Gods.”

“Careful Chuck might hear you,” turning from the stove you can’t help but laugh again at the silly expression on his face.

“Chuck?” Mary asked coming from the refrigerator butter, jelly and cheese in hand.

Looking between her and Dean, plate laden with fluffy buttermilk pancakes. “Uh Dean you take this one.”

“Nope you brought God/Chuck up you answer it.”

“She’s your mother.”

“And in the room,” eyeing both of you, retaking her seat again. “What’s with this God/Chuck person?”

Rolling his eyes, Dean grabs a plate, setting about explaining Chuck to his mother while you add a few bits in every so often. Having been with the Winchester brothers for the better part of ten years, you’ve seen quite a lot of things and not all of them bad. You’d been a hunter before, since birth almost. If it’d been up to your mother you would’ve been. However your dad had took control of your training and let you go to school so you would learn things out side of hunting.

Around Dean’s fourth stack of pancakes this time laced with chocolate chips, you wonder where he puts it all, as Sam comes in dripping with sweat, face red from the cold. As usual your eyes flit towards the tower of a man wondering what it’d be like to be surrounded by all that strength.

_“I bet he’d feel amazing,”_ the thought flits through your mind making you refocus on your plate instead of Sam.

“Who’d feel amazing Y/N?” he asked over his shoulder standing in the fridge searching for a bottle of water.

Blinking a few times, looking from Dean to Mary and finally over at Sam who’d turned, staring at you. “I, what are you talking about Sam?”

“You said, I bet he’d feel amazing. Just wondering who you’re talking about,” massive shoulders shrug, a tinge of jealousy cuts through Sam as he studies you.

Shaking your head, “I didn’t say anything Sam.”

“You feeling alright Sam? You were acting weird before you left for your run,” standing Mary makes her way over to him, reaching up to feel his forehead.

“I’m fine, seriously I heard Y/N say something. I’m not going crazy.”

“You’re hearing voices now vision boy?” Dean tossed in from his place at the table sipping on his coffee while eyeing Sam.

“Vision boy?” Mary whipped around to stare at Dean.

“Long story Mom one for another time,” hedging Sam took a deep drink of his water making eye contact with Dean. Silently telling him they needed to speak before walking out.

“You’re not gonna eat breakfast Sam?” calling after him hurt in your voice. You’d swore never to fall for either brother, yet here you are head over heels in love with the youngest.

Looking back he goes from the stove were a stack of pancakes waited keeping warm, bacon and skillet you stood by to make him fresh eggs. “I, uh let me shower first I smell.”

Nodding, flicking the stove off, heading to the table to clean up as Dean rose to follow Sam while Mary helps clean up. _“Not good enough,”_ skirts around your mind but you firmly push that through away giving Mary an appreciative smile.

He’d heard, a frown marring his lips while watching you work beside his Mom. “Dude what’s up with the Professor X routine in there?”

Pushing the sleeves of his sweat shirt up, running a nervous hand through his hair, “I’m going crazy Dean.”

“Tell me something I don’t know Captain obvious, been telling you that for years now.”

“I’m being serious Dean.”  

Arms crossed, taking to leaning against the wall opposite his brother. “Alright say I believe you for a second, only a second, what exactly are you saying here?”

“I uh, I think I can hear women’s thoughts?” the sheepish look on Sam’s face has Dean busting out laughing to the point he’s doubled over holding his stomach.

“That’s, that’s just priceless Sammy. You really are going wacko on me bro.”

However, the look on Sam’s face is anything but kidding, even a down right death glare he’s sending his brother. “I’m not joking Dean. This morning I heard what Mom was thinking and then with Y/N not to mention the thoughts of the lady down the road watching me run,” he shivers in discomfort. “Gotta find a different way from now on.”

“You’re serious?” coming back from his laughing fit to stare at Sam. “You’re not bullshitting me?”

“Not one bit. It’s annoying actually.”

“Dude you have the key to getting some of the best sex of your life and you think it’s annoying?” shaking his head. “Where did I go wrong raising you?”

“I can read women’s minds and all you can think about is sex? I need help and you think this is fun,” rolling his eyes, Sam took off for his room to shower, change and hit the books to figure out what’s truly going on. With the extent of the Men of Letter’s archives there had to be something to tell him how to cure this.

Frustration boils in his veins as he’s spent hours researching, coming up with nothing, in the books, internet, nowhere. Hands carding through thick strands of umber brown hair, tugging slightly.

_“Silent night, holy night, all as calm, all is bright,”_ thoughts floated towards him, before your entrance into the library. “I brought you something to snack on Sam, you missed breakfast.”

Turning, glancing up he catches the slight hurt in your E/C eyes before being replaced with a bright smile. “I’m sorry Y/N there was just something I needed to research and food’s the last thing on my mind.”

_“Like normal, you always forget to eat when your stressed,”_ placing the plate of peanut butter crackers, grapes and cheese down, plus the beer from your other hand. “At least eat something so you don’t lose your strength or focus.”

He kept staring, wondering, so many times thinking he could just tell you what he felt. Never thinking you might feel the same, not even now when he can hear your thoughts like his own. When you’ve taken care of him, wounds, making sure he sleeps, eats, just like his brother but different.

_“Why’s he staring,”_ touching your face, lips, brushing a hand through your hair to feel if anything’s there.

“Sorry, lost in thought,” turning to the food in front of him, Sam feels you come beside and start to thumb through the stack of books and files.

“New case?” sighing looking over a pretty thick book on mind reading of all things. _“I hope not. Christmas is only a few days away and I have plans.”_

“What plans?”

“Huh?”

Shit he hadn’t meant to ask that out loud, not that he should be nosy or jealous. “Nothing and no, no case. Not yet anyway.”

Nodding, giving Sam your best smile, the one you reserved for him alone though he doesn’t know it. “Well I’ll leave you to it, unless you want my help?”

“I don’t want to bore you.”

“You wouldn’t,” fingers dancing over the musty volume. _“Not when I can spend time with you.”_

Smiling bright, Sam ducked his head hoping you wouldn’t see. Maybe being able to read minds wasn’t so bad after all, but then, smile vanished just as quickly, feeling an invasion of privacy is taking place every time he hears something.

“I’m good,” biting his bottom lip to keep from saying anything more, stuffing a sandwich cracker in his mouth.

Brows furrowed in concern, “Alright I guess, I’ll leave you to it,” one last look while walking out. Pausing at the threshold thinking, _“I got the prefect idea.”_

Holding his tongue from asking what your thought meant, as you’ve disappeared down the hallway another Christmas carol on your lips. He’d have to find out how to cure this strange channeling of thoughts or things between the two of you will get worse.

**************

“Sam,” two hours later, walking back into the library. “Sam you still,” coming up short when you see him still hunched over books. “Come on you gotta get out of here for just a little bit.”

Head snapping up, to turn and glance at you over his shoulder, “Where?”

“Shopping.”

“Y/N, you know that’s not my thing. Take Mom or Dean.”

Sighing, trying not to let disappointment show. “Dean’s busy cleaning weapons like he always does when he’s bored and shopping, unless for Busty Asian Beauty mags, beer or pie, really isn’t his thing. Mary went out to grab a dinner fixings half an hour ago.”

“I’ve got research.”

_“Can’t that wait for a few hours? Damn it Sam, sometimes I just want to smack you upside your gorgeous head.”_ You try to not let the frustration show, shrugging your shoulders, “Fine I just thought,” closing your eyes, heading back the way you came. “Never mind, forget I asked.”

Watching you leave, Sam felt guilty. Normally he’d jump at the chance to spend time with you, but with this mind meld thing going on, he’s worried he’ll hear something he shouldn’t.

“Grow some cojones man and just go. You’re gonna give Y/N a complex by pushing her a way,” stepping into the library from the back entrance, arms crossed as he leaned against the jam.

“Not that simple.”

“The hell it isn’t. You like her, she likes you,” sighing, pushing away to take the last few steps towards his brother. “Tell her already. Maybe that’s what this whole mess is about. You admitting your feelings.”

Taken back, out of both amusement and even a touch of shock. “Wow Dean Winchester speaking words of wisdom I think the world is finally coming to an end.”

“Shut up bitch,” he laughed smacking Sam upside the head.

Rubbing the spot and raising, “Jerk.”

*************

Pausing at the garage entrance, making sure you have everything you needed before entering and coming up short seeing Sam leaning against your Plum crazy purple ’68 Dodge Charger. _“That should be illegal, he looks to good leaning there,”_ a deep groan leaves your lips eyes landing everywhere else but Sam.

He couldn’t stop the grin from sliding across his lips, “Offer still stand?”

“Depends you gonna whine the whole time?” arms crossed, giving him a fake bored stare.

“Only if you keep going into those girly stores.”

“Oh it’s so on now Winchester,” you laugh making your way towards the car, motioning for him to get in.

Half way into town, “What’s the plan of attack Chief?”

_“Should I tell him? It’s not like I can hide it anymore,”_ biting your bottom lip, thoughts swirling in your head. “Well actually I was uh thinking.”

He’s not sure what to feel right then excited, worried, scared? “What gives Y/N your acting like a nervous Nelly?”

“It’s supposed to be a surprise Sam,” side eyeing him, looking a little pale in the warm sunlight on this cold day. “You feeling okay you look a little peeked?”

“Fine,” swallowing hard. “Prefect actually. So what’s the surprise?”

Sighing, “Well since it’s almost Christmas and with Mary back I wanted to do something special for y’all.”

Talk about taking the mickey right out of him, shock doesn’t even cover what the feelings running through Sam. “Special how?” This sealed the deal. You’d always been giving, understanding and caring, but to do something anything to make Christmas special warmed his heart.

“Simple, a few decorations, maybe get a tree, special dinner,” shrugging as you pull into the local mall quickly finding an empty parking spot. Shutting the car off, you turn to face Sam who’s staring at you. “You’re doing it again Sam.”

“What?”

“Staring.”

“Can’t help it your beautiful,” blinking a few times, wondering where those words came from. But enjoying the blush and pleased smile on your lips. “Your plans prefect Y/N. I say we get this ball rolling,” rubbing his hands together in genuine excitement.

_“Man’s built like a brick house,”_ one woman’s thoughts came to him as glancing around to lock eyes with the 20 something. _“Hmm I would definitely climb that sexy mountain.”_

Blinking a few times, it’s one thing to hear his mom’s thoughts and yours but these other women. “Ah so what shops we heading to?”

_“Something sexy for Daddy tonight. Hope he remembers our anniversary,”_ another 40 something woman’s thought giving Sam the shivers and not in the good way.

“Sam you listening?”

Wiping around to see you staring at him just as you would enter the mall. “Huh sorry I was lost in thought.”

_“Yeah staring at the hottie with a body back there,”_ rolling your eyes and heading inside before the cold seeped into your bones deeper. “I was saying we can stop at the little Christmas shop for ornaments, maybe some tinsel and lights if they have it. There’s always Walmart down the road if not, and any other stop along the way.”

Frowning at your thoughts, while trying to drown out all the others. Surely you didn’t think, staring after you, watching the way there’s a slight slump in your shoulders. Sam hurries to catch up, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you into the shelter of his side. Determined show you different, “So traditional white lights or colored?”

Glancing up trying to keep the blush from showing on your cheeks as you mull the answer over and enjoy the warmth he’s giving off through the layers of clothing. “What about both?”

“Smart girl,” winking before pausing at the map, checking to see where the right shops were before heading off.

Hours passed, neither realizing how much, for once their two normal adults shopping and not having to save the world from who knows what. Weary from all the walking and arms laden with bags, you pause to look in one of the unique jewelry stores to just window shop. When your eyes land on a simple trinity knot necklace with an emerald stone at the heart. Nothing flashy that’s why it caught your eye.

“Can I help you miss?” the male store clerk asked, friendly smile on his lips.

Shaking your head, still staying at the piece when Sam came to stand beside you. “No, no just looking thank you,” tipping your head, trying to draw your eyes away. _“It’s impractical and expensive in the first place,”_ sighing you step away as Sam glances between you and the jewelry case an idea forming in his head.

“Ready?”

Head snapping up, another smile flittering into place, “Yeah I think we got everything except lights and a tree.”

“Our next stops, after we eat.”

Agreeing, taking one last look at the beautiful necklace before accepting the offered arm, heading back out into the chilly midafternoon air.

*************

Christmas day dawned bright and cold, Sam got up early that morning to surprise everyone by making breakfast. Only to be joined a short time later by you. So instead of working alone, the two of you worked side by side Christmas music filling the kitchen, the smells of coffee, bacon, waffles this morning and biscuits as you both danced and laughed.

“Are you thinking anything Y/N?” crazy question he knew but there’s nothing no thoughts from you.

Confused, you glance up at him, “Well of course Sam. Why? You want to know what I’m thinking?”

Part of him missed hearing your voice in his head, having gotten used to it and now that it’s gone, it felt like a part of him is missing. “No, well yes I’d like to know.”

“Well,” you stop to think on how to answer him. As in reality you’d been thinking how cute he looked with the green Christmas apron that declared him Santa’s best cook. Hair still a bit of a mess, eyes bright. “I was actually thinking how cute you look in that apron.”

Seeing the pink blush dust your cheeks he knows you’re being truthful, feeling bold, Sam wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you close for a tight hug. It’d been so nice speaking time with you, decorating the Bunker, planning Christmas dinner with you, Mary and Dean. It’d been a dream, one he knows would end soon and reality come crashing back in. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“Dork,” you smack his shoulder before pulling away but not fair as he dips you backwards, Where are you Christmas by Faith Hill starts to play and he has you swaying around the kitchen.

Resting your head on his shoulder, eyes closing, enjoying the simple moment you never thought would happen.

“Well would you look at that,” Dean’s deep voice held a note of amusement to the cadence.

“It’s called dancing Winchester I think you’ve heard of it. Granted we’re dancing fully clothed of course,” you snark looking over at the older brother who grins pointing up.

Eyes trailed upwards as you and Sam have come to stand at the second entrance where a sprig of Mistletoe hung. “We don’t have to Y/N.”

“It’s tradition,” you offer leaning up to kiss his cheek.

However, he turns at the last second and your lips meet in a soft kiss that’s just a simple press of mouths. Before you pull back and out of Sam’s grasp both of you blushing.

“So all this work the two of you put in, the decorations and now breakfast. What’d y’all do?” looking over the two of you with a critical eye.

Shaking your head, “Originally it was my idea, wanting to give you all something nice for Christmas, but Sam kinda stuck his big nose in it.”

“If I remember right you asked me to go shopping Y/N,” he laughed at your fake outraged face.

“You weren’t supposed to say that Sam.”

“What and have you take all the credit, nope not gonna happen,” grinning, walking back to the stove to check on the bacon.

Mary finding her way into the kitchen, leaning against the door jam watching you and her sons with a fond smile on her lips. “Something smells wonderful.”

“Merry Christmas,” all three spoke at one time making Mary smile.

“Merry Christmas,” she returned taking the cup of coffee you handed her.

Minutes later everyone’s seated with heaping plates, conversation, laughter and happiness flow around the table as Sam sits back a second watching everything, both hands wrapped around his mug. Now’s the prefect time, as he slips a hand into the front pocket of his jeans and pulls the small velvet box out. Placing it just beside your hand that brushes against.

Glancing down, then back up at Sam, who’s watching you carefully, almost studying you. “Presents? But I thought we decided to not do that this year.”

Shrugging, “I couldn’t help myself when I saw it,” motioning towards the small box with his head. “Open it.”

Fork placed on your plate, you take up the box, slowly opening it to reveal the trinity knot you’d been looking at in the mall. “Sam I can’t.”

“You can under one condition,” eyes raises to searching his hazel orbs confusion written in your own. “You be my Christmas present from now until forever.”

Blinking, everything’s so quiet you could hear a pin drop. “But you never, I thought you didn’t,” tears pool in your eyes, while a smile slides over your lips. “I’m a handful.”

“But you’ll be my handful.”

Groaning Dean kicks Sam under the table, “Smooth there Sammy. Haven’t I taught you anything?”

Rolling your eyes, left hand going to the back of his neck to pull him closer, “Yes,” before crashing your lips to Sam’s. Playfully nipping at his bottom lip, then soothing it with the tip of your tongue.

“I’m gonna need a vomit bag soon,” groaning till Mary smacks Dean up side his head a grin on her lips.

********

“What about that free will stuff you kept going on about brother?”

“Ah technically it was still free will sis just nudged them a little. Besides Sam deserved a little happiness of his own.”

“If you say so.”

“Of course I do, I’m always right,” he smiled, laughter in his voice as she rolled her eyes.


End file.
